World Through One
by Reality Obscured
Summary: A fanfic I had on my Kattz Maricle account. It's Fujin's turn to watch over the detentioned students inside the disciplinary room. Bored out of her mind, what does she think about?


-------------World Through One-------------

-------------Written By: Reality Obscured-------------

You know what I hate most about having only one good eye?

People could easily sneak by me, or sneak up to me as Raijin often does, on my blind side. Of course, Raijin finds out quickly as he hops around with permanently bruised shins to never do that. Just thinking about it makes me wanna kick him. I'll toy with the idea for later...

There are good thing about having one good eye, though. Seifer once told me that it gave me an edge, made me look too damn tough for my own good. It feels good when I see people cringe in fear when they see me, a short, skinny albino, glaring. Because of my reputation I've worke dup, and earned, I can now enjoy watching people FEAR me.

Hell, Seifer isn't the only one who can control with a mere glance.

Now I know why he also enjoys it so much.  
------------- ------------- ------------- 

With class over and Seifer and Raijin patrolling the halls, I was left to watch the three new students spending time in the disciplinary room, otherwise known as detention. Seifer wouldn't trust Raijin with watching a snail and he hated the 'boring' work anyway, so I was left. He damn forced me to do what he didn't wanna do! I'll find a way to get him later...

I propped my feet up on the desk and, hands clasped behind my head, peered around the room through my one good eye at the students. Well, one wasn't as new as the rest. Zell Dincht, possibly the most annoying kid in Balamb Garden and a constant rule breaker, sat in the back row. The three were whispering something.

"SILENCE." A brief monosyllabic word. the whispering died down until I couldn't hear it.

Enjoying the silence, I closed my eye in mock sleep.

"I tell ya, I'd snuck by her once." Zell continued to whisper to the other two students, trying to persuade them to take part in yet another of his going-to-fail will-fail plans. He had just turned 16, still not showing any brain power for his age. Probably wouldn't have any in the future, either.

"Fine then You sneak by her. I'm staying here." Student #1 remarked, poking Zell in the chest hard.

Student #2 chimed in, agreeing. "If we sneak outta here, we'll have not just Fujin at our throats, but the entire disciplinary committe! It's not worth it!"

"And ya got to think, man! Fujin's scary enough." Did Student #1 just realize what he had just said? The key word was 'ya got to think, man!' Zell wasn't prone to thinking his plans through.

"Tch. Fine. I'm getting outta here." Zell announced, holding up his hands clutched into fists. He looked up at Fujin, eye still closed in her pretend sleep.

So Zell made his way through the desks, staying as low as he could. Slowly but surely he made his way tot he front of the room, ready to make a dash for the door if he had to. If he was caught, maybe he could outrun the skinny albino. FAT CHANCE, ZELL!

I opened my eye just slightly until it was a slit, looking at the clock on the wall. If my timing was right, I wouldn't have to say a thing.

I opened my eye and stood up once Dincht disappeared out the door. Within the next second that passed, a loud crash was heard and Zell went skidding across the floor back into the disciplinary room. A low chuckle was audible.

Damn I'm good!

"What d'you think you're doin', Chicken-Wuss?" Seifer walked into the room smirking in his usual fashion. "Escaping?"

"That's against the rules, ya know!" Raijin added, following Seifer in.

Zell looked so pathetic and in disarray as he sat there on the floor, I couldn't help but let loose a short snicker.

"I've spent more than my share of time in here" Zell, a. k. a. Chicken-Wuss, protested. It was a wonder that he hadn't yet heard the two students behind him snickering as well. He stood up and stomped his foot. "You got let me out sometime."

"You'll spend an hour longer in here 'cause you tried to sneak out." Seifer said. He looked to Fujin. "C'mon, Fuuj. I hear the cafeteria just got in a fresh shipment of hog dogs."

"WHAT?!" Zell took a step back in surprise, nearly falling down again.

I nodded. "AFFIRMATIVE."

There was another reason why I liked my scar. Because of how I fought when I received it, Seifer had chosen me to be his right hand person on the disciplinary committee. If I hadn't have lost my eye, I would have missed all this entertainment!

"Don' be trying to sneak out again, Chicken-Wuss." Seifer chuckled as he walked out. "Fujin, Raijin." He motioned for them to follow.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT, YA BASTARD!" Zell shouted after the 17 year old. He held up his fist, which was shaking from anger. He looked even more ridiculous than before.

Raijin laughed as he followed Seifer out. I had to stifle a laugh of my own.

"YOU TWO. GO." I ordered the two students behind Dincht. They had been in there for nearly an hour anyway.

They both cheered in unison as they walked past. As an added bonus before I left, I gave Zell a glare that made him cringe and take a seat.

Yeah. Fear was DAMN good.

-------------FIN------------- 


End file.
